Erk
Erk is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a solemn, intellectual young man who is deeply devoted to his studies. He despises distractions, especially when they come from his former employer, the cleric Serra. He, like Lucius, is thought to be a girl by some fans, despite being male. History It is unknown whether Erk was an orphan, or was abandoned by his parents at some point. Possibly, he may have left them voluntarily, or they entrusted them to his master directly when he was young. Regardless, it is revealed that Erk was raised by the Mage General Pent and his wife, Lady Louise of Castle Relgay, in Etruria, ever since he was twelve. Erk followed in Pent's footsteps to become a talented mage in his own right, and became so obsessed with his studies that he fell ill and Louise had to nurse him back to health. Eventually, when Erk grew older, he ventured out on his own. He embarked on a training sabbatical as a mercenary, and was employed by House Ostia to escort the Lycian priestess Serra back to the castle, but they got entangled with Lyn and her companions on their quest to thwart Lundgren and liberate Caelin. Erk was opposed to joining them for reasons of delay, but was forced by Serra to comply. When Lyn retook the throne of Caelin, both Erk and Serra left them and reached Ostia, where he fulfilled his mission despite his and Serra's constant bickering along the way. In the following year, per Pent's instructions, he escorts the noblewoman Priscilla of House Caerleon in her pursuit for the truth behind House Cornwell's fall-out and for any signs of her family. However, they become trapped in Laus by Marquess Darin, who upon discovering Priscilla's lineage, and probably finding her attractive as well, imprisons her in one of Laus's villages until she agrees to marry him. Erk travels to another village up north to petition for aid, but is, unfortunately, unable to gain help from the peasantry. He leaves the village and runs into Serra, who is under Hector's employment. Though he is naturally hesitant to rejoin with his former contractor, whom he finds exasperating, he decides to take advantage of the fact that they are fighting against Laus and aids them. Later, Priscilla also joins the group, which allows him to continue his mission to protect Priscilla. Subsequently, when Nergal and his morphs are defeated, he returns home to Etruria, where he is asked to become the new Mage General as Pent has retired. He politely refuses and instead devotes the rest of his life to the study of magic. Through supports with his various potential love interests, he could develop reluctant feelings for the cleric Serra, use his connection with Pent and own magical talent to gain the peerage to wed Priscilla, or marry a fellow mage, Nino, and settle down in Pherae, fathering Lugh and Raigh before disappearing to look for his missing wife, who had left her family to keep them safe from Black Fang bounty hunters. If he is canonically the true father of Nino's children, it can be inferred that he may have died before the War on Bern occurred, as his children are orphans in the storyline sequel, Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. On the contrary, his default ending merely states that after the game's events, Erk "devotes the rest of his life to studying magic." This implies that he likely survived in his single ending, but simply chose not to participate in future battles. Personality Ever since he was accepted under Pent's tutelage at the age of twelve, Erk has been highly studious and, more importantly, values dogged perseverance even at the expense of his health, collapsing once as he had forsaken food and sleep to continue his studies. Erk's personality is characterized as being overly serious and pedantic as he is a particularly introverted and withdrawn individual. Erk seems to have low self-esteem, and he lacks full confidence in his own worth, as he tends to belittle himself and compare his capabilities to those of his master. While Erk can be uptight and snide at times, as his support conversations with Louise reveal, this is because he has a hard time letting others get close to him or try to help him because he feels overwhelmed by people displaying a great degree of affection or concern over him. His taciturn nature makes it difficult for him to express his appreciation to the people he cares most about, such as his foster family, Pent and Louise; alternately, to either of his clients Serra and Priscilla, though notably Serra in particular, or to the fellow mage Nino. The latter three he could later take as brides. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 5: Joins with Serra, or complete the chapter. *Chapter 14: NPC unit, talk with Serra or Priscilla Base Stats Lyn's Story |Mage |Thunder |1 |17 |5 |6 |7 |3 |2 |4 |5 |5 | Anima - D |Fire |} Eliwood's/Hector's Story |Mage |Thunder |1 |17 |5 |6 |7 |3 |2 |4 |5 |5 | Anima - D |Thunder Goddess Icon |} Note: His stats will always carry over from Lyn's Mode, should he have been leveled up previously. Otherwise, if he was killed at any point in Lyn's Mode, or if the mode was skipped, then these are his default stats. Growth Rates |65% |40% |40% |50% |30% |20% |40% |} Promotion Gains *HP +4 *Mag +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +1 *Mov +1 Supports *Louise *Nino *Pent *Priscilla *Serra Overview As the first offensive magic unit who joins, Erk turns out to be one of the player's primary magic users, and as such has great potential. His early availability and slew of decent supports gives him an advantage in terms of usefulness, allowing him to be fielded easily. Furthermore, he can be trained in Lyn's Mode to become stronger for either Eliwood or Hector's respective modes. Once he promotes into a Sage, Erk becomes a rather useful utility unit, being able to heal his allies or fire a blast of magic at the opponent. Despite this, Erk's growth rates are very shaky, and his stats are unpredictable except in speed. If such odds seem to risky, Pent is a more stable choice. However, Erk has the ability to get stats higher than Pent's, and thus can still be an excellent unit if the odds are in his favor. Quotes Death Quote Defeat Quote in Lyn's Story Erk: Argg... Lyn: Erk! Erk: Please forgive me... I must rest. (End of chapter, if Serra has not been KO'd as well) Lyn: Erk! Are you OK? Erk: I don't believe I can go on... Lyn: Oh... Erk: Please return this money to Serra. Lyn: Hm? What's this? Erk: It's my fee. It's what she paid me to be her escort. I wasn't able to see her safely to Ostia after all... Lyn: I understand. Erk: Well, then, this is good-bye. Lyn: Take care. Erk: I will. (End of chapter, if Serra was also KO'd) Lyn: Serra! Erk! Are you well? Serra: It's not good. Erk cannot be moved. My apologies, but we must part here. Lyn: I see... I'm sorry. Serra: I hope you find your grandfather in good health. I will pray for you. Lyn: Thank you. Serra: See you again! Lyn: Yes, again... Take care, Erk. Erk: See that you and your companions do the same. Good-bye. Final Chapter Recruit Conversation in Lyn's Story Lyn: Um, excuse me... Hello? Serra: Hm? Lyn: Why are you fighting these bandits? Erk: ... It just happened. Serra: That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out? Erk: Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more. Lyn: But...If you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right? Serra: That's true. Yes! a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies. Erk: But I... Fine! Lyn: Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us? Serra: Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk. Erk: ...Sigh... Recruit Conversation in Eliwood/Hector's Story With Serra Serra: Omigosh! Erk! It's been SO long! What are you doing here? Erk: Oh... Serra. You were the last person I wanted to see... Serra: Oh, that's sweet! You wanted to see me again! Erk: ... Serra: Hey, I know! This is perfect. Come with us and lend a hand, Erk. Erk: I beg your pardon? Serra: Come on! I'll even introdouce you to Lords Hector and Eliwood! I know you. You're probably just wandering around without work. Erk: No Serra, I'm afraid I am gainfully employed. However... If you're fighting Laus this could work out after all. Serra: What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you? Erk: My employer is hiding in a village down south of here. If you'll help me protect her... I'll join up with you. With Priscilla (if Priscilla talks to Erk if he's NPC) Erk: Lady Priscilla! I'm glad to see you well. Priscilla: Erk! Have you joined Lord Eliwood's company as well? Erk: Yes. Traveling with them seems to be the safest way for us to continue your search for your family. Priscilla: Erk! Erk: Oh, my apologies. This isn't the place to discuss such things. Priscilla: I'm sorry, but... Erk: Lady Priscilla, my teacher entrusted you to my care. Until you have reached your goal, I will not leave your side. Priscilla: Thank you, Erk. Special Conversation (Erk visits the south village in Chapter 15) Erk: Lady Priscilla! Are you well? Priscilla: I should be asking you that, Erk. Have you been wounded? Erk: I'm fine. Listen, my lady. I've found some friends who will help us. Priscilla: Truly? Erk: We'll be joining up with Marquess Pherae's son. Traveling with them seems to be the safest way for us to continue your search for your family. ' Priscilla': Erk! Erk: Oh, my apologies. This isn't the place to discuss such things. Priscilla: I'm sorry, but... Erk: Lady Priscilla, my teacher entrusted you to my care. Until you have reached your goal, I will not leave your side. Priscilla: Thank you, Erk. (Priscilla joins) Possible Endings Lyn's Story Erk - The Wandering Mage His contract with Serra complete, Erk sets off for Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Erk - Studious Mage Erk returned to Etruria and was asked to succeed the retiring Lord Pent. He refused and devoted his life to the study of magic. Erk and Serra After the battle, Erk returned to his studies. His newfound feelings for Serra were an unwelcome distraction. In Ostia, Serra declared she would “live for love” with Erk, and Marquess Ostia gladly saw her off. Erk and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict. Though he was not nobly born, Erk’s talent and link to Lord Pent earned him the peerage he needed to wed Priscilla. As a trusted magic teacher, he lived his life in happiness. Erk and Nino They were married after the conflict and were gifted with twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Nino. To protect her family, she disappeared. Erk vanished looking for her. Etymology This name is probably a derivation of the names 'Eric,' 'Aric' or 'Arik.' 'Eric' comes from the Old Norse 'ei' (ever) and 'rikr' (ruler). 'Aric' is short for 'Alaric,' which comes from the Germanic 'adal' (noble) and 'ric' (kingdom). 'Arik' is a Jewish nickname for Ariel, which means 'lion of God.' Alternatively, 'Erk' could refer to the word 'irksome,' meaning 'annoying.' Gallery File:Erk-Portrait.png|Erk's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Erk-Mportrait.gif|Erk's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Erk as a Mage.JPG|Erk as a Mage File:Erk as a Sage.JPG|Erk as a Sage Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters